Confuciones y guerras
by mat321
Summary: Leon, helena y sus compañeros de la B.S.A.A son encomendados a una mision a Sudamérica para investigar a Neo-Umbrella que al parecer tienen una base, que pasara chris y Jill han roto?, que pasara entren y dejen reviews xD LeonxHarem (Jill, Helena y Claire) Cris x Sheva..etc
1. Prologo

**Hola como están por ahí, este es mi primer fic de Resident evil y bueno estuve leyendo y me pareció buscar un fic JillxLeon y me encontré que solo había 2 en español y ni siquiera estaban completos por eso decidí escribir un fic Leon x Harem compuesto por Jill, Claire y Helena, díganme si me equivoco que nunca he visto otro fic León-harem por lo que creo que es el primero ademas, lamento pero no me agrada mucho Ada, por lo que no estará en el harem, este estará después de Resident evil 6 **

**Prologo **

Era el año 2014 habían pasado ya 3 meses desde los acontecimientos en China, en este momento nos encontramos en Washington donde un hombre de maso menos 36 años y con el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules y de 1.80 cm traía su fiel chaqueta de cuera, su pistola en la pierna derecha y su fiel cuchillo, ese era León Scott Kennedy, un agente especial de los estados unidos de Norteamérica, en este momento estaba llendo a el palacio presidencial donde el presidente Gram el quien le tenia una bonita amistad ya que hace unos años había rescatado a su Hija Ashley Gram que ahora estaba casada y con un hijo.

Leon caminaba plácidamente en las calles hasta que llego a donde estaba el palacio presidencial y cuando entro vio a el presidente de los estados unidos sentado en su oficina mirándolo y vio que había otra figura en una silla, el reconoció esa figura al instante esa era Helena, su compañera en la travesía de China, pero no se supone que estaba escondiéndose de las autoridades (nota no me acuerdo bien la historia de helena ya que no he jugado mucho residente vil 6 sorry si me equivoco).-Muy bien león por favor siéntate.-dijo el presidente.

León escucha se que te sorprendes de ver a Harper aquí, mira es que tenemos un muy grave problema.-dijo el presidente.-sabes que en los últimos acontecimientos de los últimos años, con el bioterrorismo y hemos logrado erradicar a muchas de las principales organizaciones, pero sabes que hace 1 año a habido el conflicto con siria (Si voy a combinar las acciones de la realidad con la de ficción, no se preocupen todo va a tener sentido), la mayoría de la opinión de la ONU se ha vuelto en nuestra contra, no tenemos nada que temer pero es preocupante ademas con Neo-umbrella en el acto y con el creciente poder tanto económico como militar de la UNASUR en el bloque de Sudamérica, tenemos problemas, ademas hemos investigando y creemos que en Perú o chile esta una base secreta de Neo-umbrella, así que he decidió que necesitamos una base ahí.-dijo el presidente impresionando a León ya que no esperaba que el creciente poder de la UNASUR seria un problema para el País.

Por eso parte de la B.S.A.A será trasladada al Perú en secreto, ustedes van a vivir como personas normales pero estarán investigando dentro, si no encuentran nada ustedes irán a chile y repetirán el mismo procedimiento, ademas habrá una misión secreta que se le mencionara mas tarde y necesitamos lo mas personal posible por eso Harper ha sido absuelta e ira con ustedes, su primer objetivo será ir a Perú y luego a chile, tu partirás a New York dentro de 30 minutos para ir a ayudar a alistar las cosas para el viaje.-dijo el presidente y León asintió y se paro junto con Helena y salieron de la sala presidencial.

Vaya Helena a sido una sorpresa de verte aquí y est "extraña" misión.-dijo Leon y Helena le asintió y le sonrió.

Ha sido bueno que te hayan absuelto ahora podremos trabajar juntos.-dijo Leon con una sonrisa y Helena le asintió y le abrazo y este le correspondió el abrazo.

Oye Leon por que no vas a tu casa y yo a la mía y nos vemos aquí en unos 10 minutos para salir en el avión que el presidente me dio unos boletos antes de que llegaras.-dijo Helena y León asintió.

Nos vemos en diez minutos.-dijo León y se fue corriendo a su casa.

**10 minutos después…**

Leon estaba en el aéreo puerto de donde iba a salir su avión, el tenia siempre una maleta preparada para poder viajar ya que su trabajo le demandaba viajar mucho, en eso vio llegar a helena a lo lejos, traía una maleta y un ajustado pantalón negro que la hacia ver muy sexy.-(no que estas pensando León, ella es 12 años menor que tu).-se discrimino a si mismo y helena llego a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Oye Leon tu conoces a alguien de la B.S.A.A a parte de este tal Chris que vimos en china ya que vamos a trabajar con ellos.-dijo Helena y se puso a pensar un poco.

Bueno esta Jill Valentine, realmente era mi amiga hace años, pero como ella se unió a la B.S.A.A y no la he vuelto a ver.-dijo Leon y Helena asintió, fueron caminando hasta la sala donde habían mas personas esperando el vuelo, helena y León conversaron un rato hasta que unos minutos después comenzó a sonar que su vuelo iba a despegar y que pasaran, ambos chicos avanzaron a dentro de el avión y se sentaron juntos.-León no me han informado bien, que ha pasado el año pasado en Siria.-dijo Helena

Bueno el año pasado entre Octubre y Febrero de este año nuestras fuerzas y las de la OTAN invadieron a Siria ya que se "supone" que estaban usando armas químicas contra los rebeldes pero al descubrir que no tenían el gobierno dijo que iba a interferir en la Guerra para ayudar a los rebeldes y eso se vio mal en todo el mundo ya que varios países dijeron que era para adueñarnos del país, por eso la opinión pública se ha vuelto en nuestra contra estos últimos meses.-dijo Leon y helena asintió.

Y eso de el poder de la Unasur.-dijo Helena y Leon procedió una explicación.-Bueno sabes que hace unos 10 años se fundo la UNASUR que es la Unión de Naciones Sudamericanas y hace un años se aprobó una ley que unía los ejércitos de todos los países pertenecientes poniendo fin a las guerras internas de Sudamérica, han crecido económicamente y militarmente que ahora son blancos de varias mafias y organizaciones terroristas que es muy creíble que hay halla algunas bases Bioterroristas ademas el narcotráfico hay es uy fuerte en especial en Perú, Bolivia, Colombia y Brasil.-termino de explicar Leon y Helena asintió, ambos se pusieron a escuchar música o leer algunas revista hasta que luego de una hora llegaron a New York y bajaron tranquilamente de el avión.

Ambos vieron la estación, suponían que algún agente de la B.S.A.A iría a interceptarlos y llevarlos al cuartel.

Leon vio a una persona que le pareció muy familiar, cuando vio bien se dio cuenta con bastante sorpresa.

JILL.-grito Leon a su amiga a quien no veía hace años.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el prologo, les digo que este fic será algo diferente por que estarán en Sudamérica BIENNNN, ademas será un harem de 3 personas pero los demás habrán mas parejas como Sherry x Jake, Chris x Sheva, Piers x Rebecca, etc. **

**Dejen algunos reviews xD **


	2. Llegada a New York

**Hola como están aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic.**

**Respuestas:**

**CMosser: **no voy a terminar con puros Occ simplemente no es mi estilo, lo de investigar mas es verdad y ya lo hice, no voy a hacer un nuevo fic sin saber nada de la historia, pero hacer con una nueva serie es molesto un poco, pero no inventare nada, si ya investigue de Helena y ya se como hacer, solo es que he jugado dos juegos de residente vil el 4 y el 5 y es un poco molesto no saber tanto, pero si se algo, lo de la historia de Jill y chris ya se vera después, pero lo de Sheva, ya me hicieron dudar asi que aun no se como será o Chris solo? O con un OCC no lo se aun.

**Guest: **Ada saldrá pero como…

**Leonxsheva90: **Se que es no es una pareja conocida, no he leído ni encontrado nunca una de ellas, pero ya vere no te prometo nada.

**Capitulo 1:Llegada a New York **

Leon estaba bastante sorprendido ya que no esperaba que su vieja a miga Jill que no veía desde hace años, fuera a recogerlo.

Leon¡.-grito Jill con una sonrisa y fue corriendo hasta el y lo abrazo con fuerza, helena los miro con el ceño un poco fruncido ya que la estaban ignorando.-como has estado Jill?.-dijo Leon con una sonrisa y Jill lo dejo de abrazar para responderle.

Bueno ya sabes desde aquella misión en áfrica he estado intentando enmendar mis errores que cometí en el pasado, y a ti como te ha ido que no te he visto desde la academia.-dijo Jill.

Bueno he estado con algunas misiones ya sabes desde el entrenamiento especial para el gobierno luego del incidente de raccon city.-dijo Leon recordando el desastroso incidente hace casi 12 años.

Bueno no estoy pintada sabes león.-dijo Helena un poco molesta.

Huy perdón helena.-dijo Leon disculpándose.-Jill ella es helena mi compañera y mi amiga de el incidente en China y Helena ella es Jill mi amiga desde la academia.

Ambas chicas se estrecharon la mano y se sonrieron pero en su mirada había algo de desafío que no entendía por que exactamente.

Muy bien, Leon, helena vamos que debemos ir a la base para que nos digas cual es la misión para la que te han mandado.-dijo Jill y los tres fueron caminando hacia un auto donde Jill se subió para conducir y ambos hicieron lo mismo en la parte de atrás, el auto arranco y los tres fueron por la ciudad.-Oye Jill como va la cosa con Chris?.-pregunto Leon y Jill se puso un poco seria, lo que le causo un poco de confusión a Leon.-bueno técnicamente hemos estado bien, el problema que es muy absorbente con su trabajo y se preocupa demasiado por él y a veces no llega a casa por estar trabajando, le he hablado y le he dicho que es demasiado absorbente con su trabajo, pero me dice que tiene que investigar donde se encuentra la próxima base de Neo-umbrella .-dijo Jill un poco cabizbaja y Leon opto por dejar el tema hasta ahí, ya que no quería hacer deprimir a su amiga.

Oye Leon, nunca me contaste cual fue tu primera misión como agente.-dijo helena tratando de no ser ignorada otra vez.

Bueno mi primera misión oficial como agente del gobierno fue rescatar a la hija del presidente de los estados unidos de hace años Ashley Gram que fue secuestrada por unos lunáticos llamados los Iluminados, fue la misión mas difícil que he tenido hasta ahora, ya que estuve solo y tener a un ejército de infectados contra ti, no es nada fácil.-dijo Leon con un poco de humor en sus palabras y helena le sonrió al igual que Jill, podían haber pasado los años pero a veces hay cosas que nunca cambiaran.

**1 hora después…..**

Los tres personajes estaban en el carro que luego de una hora de conducir por la ciudad por fin llego frente a un edificio que estaba reluciente y tenía la apariencia de una oficina, esa era la base de la B.S.A.A, Jill estaciono su coche en frente del gran edificio y los tres bajaron y fueron hacia la puerta, cundo entraron vieron una oficina con varias puertas, era muy amplia como para 20 o 30 personas y habían ascensores y pasillos para llegar más arriba, en el escritorio a la entrada hay estaba una chica muy sexy con ese traje de secretaria era de tex blanca y con unos pechos copa C o D, era rubia.

Hola Jill veo que ya regresaste con los agentes.-dijo la rubia y miro a Leon de arriba abajo y embozo una sonrisa.-y tu Guapo cómo te llamas.-pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

Mi nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy y el tuyo linda?.-dijo Leon con una sonrisa sexy que hizo a la rubia ponerse un poco roja.

Mi nombre es Rachel Foley.-dijo la rubia un poco roja y nerviosa-

Bueno rachel es un placer conocerte.-dijo Leon sonriendo y la secretaria asintió como boba, helena y Jill fruncieron el ceño levemente al ver el coqueteo descarado que hacia Leon enfrente de ellas y no sabían porque realmente les molestaba.

Bueno Jill puedes llamar a Chris para avisarle que estamos aquí.-dijo Leon a Jill pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Aun no podemos hacer la reunión ya que faltan 2 agentes mas una que llaga de áfrica mañana y la otra que llega de Londres también mañana, tendrás que esperar un día más.-dijo Jill y Leon asintió.

Oye Rachel donde esta Chris que no lo he visto en la oficina y lo necesito¡.-se escucho la voz de una mujer por el pasillo de al fondo, de el pasillo apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos verde y tria puesto una blusa negra y un chaleco algo ajustado y unos pantalones de jin ajustados.

Leon al verla abrió los ojos, hace años que no veía a esa chica, su compañera de supervivencia de Racoon City, ella Claire Redfield.

La chica volteo hacia león y también abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Leon ¡.-grito Claire y fue y le dio un gran abrazo siendo correspondido por el rubio quien estaba feliz por volverá ver a su vieja amiga.

Claire vaya cuantos años, como te ha ido?.-pregunto Leon cuando soltó el abrazo de Claire que estaba muy feliz.

Bueno ya sabes siempre trabajando para eliminar el virus y todas las empresas Bio-terroristas que tanto buscan lastimar a este mundo.-dijo Claire sus pirando y león le puso la mano en el hombre en forma de confianza.

Tranquila ya sabes que siempre vamos a pelear y algún día el maldito virus será eliminado de la faz de la tierra.-dijo Leon y Claire sonrio.-no estabas trabajando para TerraShave?

Si pero hace unos meses decidi cambiarme a la B.S.A.A ya que quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo con mi hermano, pero no resulto ya que pareciera que vive en su oficina y ha salido a misiones más seguido que antes.-dijo Claire en tono de irritación y Jill asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno que se le va a ser, ese es Chris, oye me puedes dar un recorrido por las instalaciones y Jill se lo da a Helena.-dice Leon a lo que sintiente y Leon se fue caminando con Claire mientras conversaban.

Jill estaba un poquito molesta ya que ella esperaba que Leon conversara con ella ya que también fue su amiga y no se veían en bastantes años, en cambio fue a conversar de lo más lindo con su querida cuñada y eso le molestaba un poco.

Que pasa Valentine estas celosa?.-pregunto Helena con un sonrisa acusadora y Jill se sorprendió y se sonrojo levemente, acá ella sentía celos de Leon NO él era su amigo y eso, además no lo veía hace mucho y era por eso, además ya tenía demasiados conflictos amorosos con Chris.

Claro que no helena además, tu eres la que estaba molesta cuando Leon estaba conversando conmigo y te ignoraba.-dijo Jill con una sonrisa pícara y helena también se sonrojo levemente y negó con la cabeza.-vamos por aquí te voy a enseñar todo el lugar.

**Con Leon y Claire…**

Y bien Leon cuéntame cómo te ha ido con esto de ser un súper agente secreto.-dijo Claire haciendo que Leon riera levemente.

Bueno ya sabes ejercitándose y matando zombis.-dijo Leon haciendo movimientos ridículos haciendo a Claire reír.

Valla eso suena divertido.-dijo Claire.- y como te ha ido con Ada.-pregunto ella con un tono un poquito más serio pero Leon no lo noto, pero ella al ver que Leon se puso serio se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.-no tienes que contestarme si te sientes incomodo.

No, no es eso, si no que es algo difícil, veras luego de el incidente en china.-dijo Leon poniéndose a recordar lo que paso después.

**Flash Back 1 mes después del incidente…**

Leon estaba en Rusia mas precisamente en las costas rusas de el pacifica norte, estaba en ese momento en un pueblo donde se habían reportado un brote de el virus C uno de los mas peligrosos últimamente, Leon corría entre las casas mientras en sus manos tenia unas muestras del virus-C y los muertos vivientes lo perseguían y león se le estaban acabando las balas de su siempre fiel pistola.

Mierda..mierda..-dijo Leon cuando le disparo a un zombi que le intento agarrar del cuello, el zombi callo muerto y Leon vio una casa a lo lejos que estaba vacía y parecía con murros fuertes, tal vez hay encontraría municiones y comida para pasar la noche ya que al día siguiente, enviarían .

Leon le corto con su cuchillo el la cabeza a un zombi, y comenzó a correr hacia la casa, con todas sus fuerzas mientras los zombis corrían detrás de el, por fin llego a la casa luego de unos 3 minutos de correr sin parar, abrió la puerta con rapidez y la cerro y la tranco con maderas y un fierro que encontró, cuando vio con mas atención la sala sonrió al ver que había una gran cantidad de armas, varias ametralladoras Akt-34 son retrocarga, y muchas machine 23 con varias escopetas de largo alcance y dos lanzamisiles y mucha munición de cada una, luego se preguntaría de quien era eso.

Leon agarro un lanza cohetes y fue por una ventana y la abrió vio a una inmensa cantidad de zombis como unos 200 y apunto a la estación de gasolina que estaba a su alcance y disparo y la hizo volar y con ella gran cantidad de zombis, agarro una ametralladora y comenzó a matar a los restantes zombis, pero vio de el techo que caían 5 granadas y comenzaban a explotar eliminando a los restantes zombis y los que quedaron se fueron corriendo de hay, de el techo cayo afuera de la casa una figura femenina roja con rasgos asiáticos, Leon la reconoció al instante esa era Ada Wong la chica por quien casi mata a Chris.

Que bueno volver a verte Leon.-dijo Ada al verlo a los ojos azules.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, dejen sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se despide Mat321**


	3. Esperá

**Hola como les va a los lectores aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este gran fic un tanto extraño.**

**Respuestas:**

**Strikerzerosv: **jajajaja no creo ser tan bueno, pero gracias de todos modos.

**Addie Redfield: **Gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado, si nunca habia leído fics de leonxharem y se me ocurrió hacer uno o son LeonxAda o LeonxClaire.

**Guest: **lol not everyone will be in love with him, but what I plan is the reaction if Chris since the single will be xDD.

**Nelida Treschi: **Bueno me alegro que te haya llamado la atención, pero este no será un Aeon ya que hay muchos ademas no me agrada mucho Ada, prefiero un Leon x Jill eso si me gusta xDD.

**Leonxsheva90: **mmmmm he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón habrá un Sheva x Leon será el primero xD en español.

**Les dejo con el capitulo:**

**Capitulo 2: Espéra **

Leon estaba en shock como era posible que la mujer que era la líder de Neo-umbrella estuviera hay.

Ada…-dijo Leon saliendo de la casa y fue a verla, ella le sonrió, pero Leon noto algo mas en su mirada no era la misma mirada de la Ada que el conocía.

Que bueno verte Leon.-dijo Ada, se acerco a el para abrazarlo, lo abrazo, el correspondió con fuerza, pero sintió algo, puntiagudo, tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta que Ada le había inyectado un draga, que le adormeció los músculos, Leon callo al suelo aturdido.-Ada….por que.-dijo Leon con algo e dificultad.

Bueno querido Leon, como te diré, en todo este tiempo solo te mantuvo vivo por que yo te necesitaba para terminar mi misión y mis propósitos.-dijo Ada quitándole de la mano la muestra del virus C de la mano.-realmente creías que lo que nos unía era amor?.-dijo ella con un tono de burla en su voz.-eres tan ingenuo y fácil de manipular, querido Leon lo único que nos una a nosotros es los negocios, nada mas, ningún sentimiento, realmente creíste que alguna vez yo te quise, hasta ese beso en Raccon City fue para fingir mi muerte y para quitarte un par de municiones para volver y conseguir la muestra del virus T así que madura chico, no te quise, no te quiero y no te amare.-dijo Ada sacando una pistola del estuche de su pierna derecha.-amigo yo te dejare vivir en honro a toda la ayuda que me diste en mis antiguas misione para wesker.

Dicho esto Ada se fue corriendo mientras Leon estaba con el corazón roto y por primera vez en muchos años soltó una lagrima, por primera vez en muchos años soltó una lagrima de dolor por ese sentimiento que le ahogaba en su corazón roto.

Pasaron la horas y la droga perdió un poco de sus refuerzos y con su comunicador llamo a su helicóptero, el transporte fue en su búsqueda a las 2 horas lo encontraron y lo subieron a su transporte, miengras el se quedaba durmiendo con el corazón lleno de tristeza.

**Fin Flash Back **

Claire estaba mirando a Leon que le había terminado de contra, no podía comprender como una persona que había sido salvada en varias ocasiones le haya hecho tal daño a su mismo salvador, no le cabía en la cabeza.

Y ya estas bien Leon?.-pregunto ella con algo de preocupación, Leon lo único que hizo fue suspirar y solo sonreír.-no te preocupes Claire yo estuve pensando después y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era amor si no obsesión, ademas no voy a darle el placer a esa zorra que me haga sentir decaído, por mi que se valla con sus 200 hombres.-dijo Leon en un tono tranquilo.

Claire le sonrió a Leon con algo de orgullo pues después de muchos años, Leon por fin había podido superar esa maldita obsesión que sentía por esa zorra pelinegra.

Bueno Claire por que no vamos con los demás.-dijo Leon dándole una cálida sonrisa a Claire que hizo que esta se sonrojara y que asintiera tímidamente, Leon la rodeo con su brazo en los hombros y esta se puso un poco mas roja, casi como su cabello.

Los dos caminaron hacia el comedor donde cuando se fijaron estaban Jill conversando con helena, estaba un chico de cabello marrón, estaba Rachel, y una chica de cabello marrón con una tez blanca, todos estaban comiendo en con la mayor tranquilidad posible.-Oye Claire ven aquí con Leon.-dijo Jill haciendo señas a la pelirroja para que se acercara con ellos, ambos se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron cada uno en una silla, Leon en medio de Jill y Claire.

Leon, este es Piers, piers este es Leon.-presento Jill, ambos chicos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

Un placer Leon he escuchado mucho de la leyenda que enfrente peligros por doquier y nadie sabe como demonios sale vivo.-dijo Piers causando un leve risa de león.

Bueno es la suerte y el instinto de supervivencia.-dijo este con un tono mas serio aunque no dejaba de ser amable.-Leon esta es Rebecca.-dijo Jill, Leon le dio una sonrisa y le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en su mano haciendo sonrojar un poco a Rebecca.-Un placer conocer a una mujer tan linda.-dijo Leon con una sonrisa, esto hizo a Rebecca ponerse un poco mas roja.-un placer conocerte a ti también Leon.-dijo ella de una forma un poco tímida.

Jill vio esto con algo de enojo, después de todo Leon no había actuado así con ella y eso que no la vio después de años, eso la molestaba.-(que me esta pasando, el es mi amigo, pero el no me saludo haci y eso que es mi amigo desde antes).-penso ella con algo de enojo.

Por su parte Claire no se quedaba atrás ella estaba molesta.-(por que o sea yo soy su compañera de supervivencia, sufrí con el y cuando me ve después de años solo con un abrazo y ve a una completa extraña y se comienza a hacer el galante).-pensaba con molestia Claire.

Leon se sentó bien y se fijo que Jill y Claire lo estaban mirando fijamente, el se puso un poco nervioso.-emmm chicas están bien?.-pregunto el, Jill solo lo miro y volteo a su celular, Claire hizo lo mismo solo que se pego un poco mas a Leon, causando que este se sonrojara un poco, Jill al ver esto se puso aun mas molesta.

Piers veía esa escena con algo de risa, pues era obvio que Claire estaba celosa de que Leon actuara así con Rebecca.

Oye donde esta Chris?.-pregunto leon.

Bueno vino hace unos 10 minutos se llevo un taper de almuerzo y volvió a su oficina, ese esta realmente poniendo su trabajo delante de su vida desde que lo ascendieron a jefe de esta división.-dijo Rebecca.

Rachel estaba viendo su teléfono.-oigan han oído ese rumor de una unificación?.-dijo Rachel mientras ojeaba su teléfono.

Si.-dijeron todos menos rebecca.-como que unificación?.

Todos la miraron como si no se hubiera enterado como que el la tierra gira alrededor de el sol.-Bueno explícale Leon, tu eres el que esta mas pegado al gobierno que todos nosotros.-dijo Jill aun con su voz de malhumorada.

Bueno, escucha hace unos años que se formo la UNASUR que agrupaba a todo los países Sudamericanos como la Unión Europea, entonces desde ese día las relaciones entre los países sudamericanos han mejorado enormemente, la fuerza económica y la fuerza, militar de Sudamérica esta creciendo a pasos agigantados, hace 3 años se creo el **Ejercito Unido del Sur**, que bueno es un ejercito que simboliza la unión y que interfiere en los conflictos y de algunos peligros exteriores y bueno hay un rumor por la red que dice que pronto puede ser una Unificación de Sudamérica y la formación de una posible **Confederación de Estados Sudamericanos **y eso sería muy peligroso para este país, la fuerza de esos países juntos es muy peligrosa ya que ademas de su fuerza económica dominan gran parte de los recursos naturales del mundo y la mayor parte de el agua dulce y dicen que los Mexicanos van a considerar unirse a ellos eso traería serias consecuencias ya que tener una unión tan poderosa cerca del suelo norteamericano es nefasto.-dijo Leon, todos lo escucharon con atención, en especial el se dio cuenta que Claire lo miraba con una sonrisa y que Jill lo miraba de una forma molesta, esto lo extraño.

Bueno chicos creo que me tengo que ir mi hotel?.-dijo Leon, pero se dio cuenta de algo.-por cierto donde esta Helena?.

Jill solo lo miro de una forma un poco molesta.-dijo que iba a su hotel para descansar, por cierto donde esta tu hotel?.-dijo Jill con algo de interés, el cual fue notado por Claire.

Bueno según lo que me dio Helena, esta de aquí a unas 12 cuadras.-dijo Leon leyendo un papel de su bolsillo.-Yo te acompaño, Leon te puedes perder.-dijo Jill y cogió de el brazo a Leon y se lo llevo sin que Claire pudiera protestar.

Leon comenzó a caminar cuando Jill lo soltó y ambos fueron hacia el hotel de Leon y helena.-Jill te he notado un poco molesta, que ha pasado.-pregunto Leon, Jill solo volteo la cara ya que seguía molesta.-vamos Jill rubiecita me lo puedes decir?.-dijo Leon de forma divertida y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Jill que se comenzó a reír e intentar empujar a Leon.

Ya dime por favor por que estas molesta?.-pregunto Leon, Jill solo bajo un poco la mirada.

Es que me moleste ya que no te veo desde hace muchos años y te fuiste con Claire y a mi solo me abrazaste y a Rebecca no la conocías y la saludaste con beso y todo, eso me molesto.-dijo Jill con un poco de tristeza.

Leon solo suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa.-Bueno me fui con Claire por que quería que tu y helena se conocieran pues con lo que mañana tengo que decirles la misión.-dijo Leon sonriéndole a Jill haciendo que esta se sonrojara.-ademas no te salude así ya que Chris me mataría.

Jill recordó a su "novio", como es que estuviese queriendo que su antiguo amigo la salude con un beso, eso no podía ser, ella estaba con alguien.-pero si eso quieres.-dijo Leon y se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-bueno Jill te veo mañana.-dijo Leon con una sonrisa y se comenzó a alejar.

Jill estaba sonrojada y se puso su mano en su mejilla.-(no, no puede ser, el solo es mi amigo, ademas recién lo veo después de años, es verdad que en la academia me gustaba, pero eso ya paso, ademas tengo un novio, solo tengo que olvidar eso).-pensó Jill antes de comenzar a caminar para volver a la oficina y esperar a su "novio".

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo hoy lamento por lo corto, pero he estado ocupado y la demora, tengo que esforzarme mas por mis notas, ya que quiero mi play 3 xDDD.**

**Se despide mat321 **


End file.
